Our long-term goal is to determine the role for neonatal rapid eye movement (REM) sleep in normal growth and development as well as in the determination of mood and sleep-wake behaviors in the adult. This is relevant to the neurobiologic and genetic mechanisms underlying depression. Extensive literature, including our previous studies, supports our hypothesis that neonatal REM sleep deprivation (RSD) alters the balance of development of wake promoting consequences and creates a disinhibited REM generation system that affects behavior and mood. Previous findings show that a rat with neonatal exposure to clomipramine has more REM sleep as an adult and our recent findings reveal that neonatal treatment with clomipramine reduce the brain levels of orexin B and/or delay the development of orexinergic neurons, which are identified as wake promotion neurons. This data supports a novel idea that neonatal RSD produces behavioral consequences by altering orexinergic as well as monoaminergic systems, then acting through MAPK signaltransduction pathways in the frontal cortex. We propose to test this hypothesis by examining the molecular changes occurring with wake/REM sleep alterations in two neonatal RSD models. One is made by treatment with REM sleep suppressant clomipramine and the other is made by non-pharmacological RSD. We will examine neuronal and molecular markers in the adult, the ontogenetic response of wake promoting related molecules to neonatal RSD, and interventions to reverse the effect of neonatal RSD. We will also examine the behavioral and molecular effect of the treatment by modulating wake regulation with either drug or non-drug methods and comparing with classic antidepressant. Results showing the impact of neonatal RSD on signaling pathways and on chronic changes in monoaminergic functions is relevant to a number of human illness, including depression and schizophrenia in the adult. Identifying modifiers of the adult behavioral alteration may provide insight into alternative countermeasures for these common illnesses. The present research plan addresses fundamental needs towards developing animal models of depression, the impact of sleep on the plasticity of systems regulating sleep and mood, and understanding the mechanisms of pharmacologic interventions. This proposal is also involved in a test of orexinergic effect on behavior and molecular alteration that may open a new scope toward the discovery of new antidepressant drugs. [unreadable] [unreadable]